Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 70
by dementedducky
Summary: Bit of a sad one guys I'm sorry but I can't have everything being 100% smooth the whole time. They'll be like this for the next few chapters at least


*The next morning is a little bit hectic but with the kids finally at school and in on time there's a lot to do. They spend the morning posting flyers and leaflets declaring the grand opening of their bakery. By lunchtime they've walked miles and have delivered over 500 leaflets and 100 flyers are stuck around town*

"There's that done now we should probably do the most important thing"

"What's that then Bren?"

"Well we can't open a bakery without food"

"Good idea so what should we get?"

*It takes a good hour and a half for the boys to make sure they have everything and enough of it all. They go through the drafted menu and check everything twice but they still have to print the menu and make it all presentable. Before they know it the days already gone and it's time to pick up the kids. Once home Brendan and Ste get them all onto creative projects for their grand opening*

"Is it drawing?!" Leah says excitedly

The older boys moan "Da I'm a bit sick of drawing what with the little ones pictures and art in school" Declan says horrified that he may have to do more art work

"This is arty but fun I promise" Ste says happily, He takes his shoes and socks off and wiggles his toes around. "We're doing footprints for our massive grand opening banner!"

"That sounds cool!" Paddy says as the little ones eagerly peel their shoes and socks off too.

"Wait for us guys" Brendan says getting his feet ready too but first he sets a big sink bowl filled with warm soapy water at the bottom so they don't walk paint everywhere. They've also taken an old ripped bed sheet and laid that on the floor too.

Brendan and Ste dip Leah and Lucas' feet into the cold splodgey paint and they wriggle their toes in delight. With the help of the men Leah and Lucas leave neat little footprints all down the sides of the banner. Next up and Declan and Paddy step in the trays of paint and they walk their foot prints along the top and bottom of the banner whilst Brendan and Ste thoroughly wash the kids feet. Then Brendan and Ste take their turn. Holding hands they slowly and carefully walk just under the words on the banner. They step back (on to the sheet) and admire the masterpiece. It looks so cute. They leave it on the floor to dry and have dinner before watching TV and getting settled for bed.

*The next morning and it's a Saturday, it's a bit breezy outside but Brendan has an idea on how to make the best of this weather and pops to the shops. He comes back a half hour later holding a load of packages.*

"Grab your coats gang we're off to fly kites." Brendan says as everyone whoops in excitement. They drive to the local park and find a hill and Ste, Brendan and Declan help Paddy, Leah and Lucas to get their kites into the air before doing so with their own. Although there's a few crashes and a big tangle up that takes both Ste and Brendan 20 minutes to untangle the whole day was fun and they got some fresh air and exercise.

Ste had packed a picnic and everyone enjoyed a warm picnic of soup and crisps and juice for lunch. After lunch was another kite flying session followed by a trip to the playground. Declan and Paddy pushed the little ones on the swings and followed them everywhere making sure that they would come to no harm. Brendan and Ste sat close by having a chat.

"They're such good big brothers" Ste says

"I always knew Deccy would be ok but Paddy was the youngest, he had no one to protect so I didn't know how he'd be but he's a natural big brother"

"They both are. They take to my lot just like their Dad did"

*Later that night and the kids fall asleep nice and early leaving Ste and Brendan to have a cuddle as they were too tired for anything else*

*There's just days to go until the bakery opens and Declan starts taking the kids to and from school. He's more than old enough and he's very responsible too. The guys are busy so they're glad to have Declan helping them. The school is only across two roads as well so it's not like they have to walk far and they wait with the teacher until Declan arrives*

*One day just before the opening Declan is due to pick up the kids and Ste and Brendan are working away with the finishing touches to the bakery when Paddy runs in pale faced and panting desperately*

"Lucas, Car" is all he can manage but this is enough and Ste and Brendan throw down the tools and rush to the school.

When they get there they both nearly break down. In the middle of the road right in front of the school gates is Lucas lying on the floor his pale face barely marked but his eyes are shut. They hear a woman gabbling but there's no time for this. Lucas needs help and quick. A passer by has called an ambulance and Leah is on the road crying and holding his hand. Brendan looks around desperately for Declan who's standing and guiding traffic around him.

"What happened?" Brendan says urgently but softly but Declan's too emotional to even speak all he can really do is cry. "It's gonna be ok" Brendan says giving him a big hug. "You're doing so well son, keep those cars away from the wee lad and that's it Leah honey keep talking to him"

"Lucas it's Daddy. Can you hear me son?" Ste says going to lift his head until Brendan stops him

"Don't! He might have spinal damage" he says as Ste strokes his cheeks instead. Brendan goes onto his knees by Lucas' head and holds it as still as he can to limit any more potential damage. Leah's still talking to him, crying, begging for him to wake up and tell everyone he's playing some silly joke.

"Daddy won't be mad if you're playing a trick" Leah says looking pleadingly at both her dads begging for everything to be made better in the blink of an eye but they softly tell her that he's not playing and that she needs to see if she can see the ambulance. Paddy lifts her onto his shoulders and she sees the blue lights and frantically they both begin to wave shouting "He's over here!"

The paramedics strap him to a spinal board and hold his head in place to make sure he can't cause any damage to his back of neck and they take him in the back of the ambulance.

"Who's going?" One paramedic asks.

"I'll go" Ste says climbing up beside him.

"I'll come down as soon as I can" Brendan says grasping Ste's hand. They're both so scared and neither of them want to let go but they have no choice. The ambulance races out of sight and Brendan is left with the other three. Everyone has to stay to talk to the police and another ambulance is called as they believe Declan is deeply in shock as is the other woman on the pavement. Brendan looks over and immediately recognises her. It was Lucas' teacher. She saw the whole thing.

In the hospital they check Declan over and give him something warm and something sweet to help his shock. Once he seems a bit better Brendan asks what happened.

"I got there and he was in the road and this car…he was in the air and screamed and…" Declan stops and lays against Brendan sobbing uncontrollably "It's all my fault Da! I stopped to get the kids some sweets with my lunch money if I got there sooner I could've stopped it"

"It wasn't your fault" Brendan soothes

"It wasn't Da" Paddy says through shaky teeth.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Not exactly but as I was walking to their playground I heard his teacher say something. I heard her say.. But come straight back, By the time I got to the gate he was already on the floor and Declan ran over and helped him. We got there before the teacher. Declan had to check he was breathing because the teacher was just crying."

"She never should've let him go without me, your dad or Declan present!" Brendan says trying to remain calm.

Once a doctor gives permission for Declan to leave they immediately race to find Ste and Lucas. They find Lucas on the bed covered in wires and Ste clinging to his hand, talking to him, telling him stories.

"Hey" Brendan says softly. He then explains about Declan's shock and both the boys tell Ste what they heard and saw and Ste is fuming but he's crying too and needs to be there for his son before he does anything else. The police arrive later on to say that the teacher had been treated for shock too but had also had to go to the station to explain why she left a five year old unattended when he was to remain in her company until a parent or older sibling came along.

It's a long day and Brendan takes Paddy, Declan and Leah home for bed.

"We'll be around first thing"

Back at home and the kids insist they want to make Lucas get well cards immediately but Brendan cuts them a deal. "If you go to bed now then tomorrow you don't have to go to school and can make him cards in the morning before we go down ok?"

Everyone heads straight to bed but Leah doesn't want to be left alone so she sleeps with Brendan. During the night she's so upset by the whole situation she has an accident and Brendan gently picks her up, washes her, dresses her, changes the bedding then they both get back into bed and sleep as best as they can manage.


End file.
